Nada más verte
by Kaily Hiwatari
Summary: -Tu mundo antes giraba en torno a Pain, pues bien, el mío girará en torno a ti desde ahora. Así que hazme mejor persona, Naruto. Cómo lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora. [Sasuke/Naruto. One shot.]


Antes que nada me gustaría decir que este one shot participó en un concurso que hubo en facebook. El grupo que hizo el concurso se llama "por amor al Sasunaru y al yaoi". Hubo bastantes autores/as que participaron y aunque no fui la ganadora, fue un placer haber competido contra todos y participado de igual forma. La historia ganadora fue de la autora Takaita Hiwatari y se llama "Por culpa del examen". La historia la podeis encontrar en sus cuentas de fanfiction, como en Amor yaoi y en el grupo de facebook que hizo el concurso.

**Parejas:** Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto

**Advertencia:** AU, Shonen–ai.

–Diálogos.

"Pensamientos".

NADA MÁS VERTE

-Kaily Hiwatari-

Llegaba tarde, muy tarde. La noche anterior se había estado preparando para un examen y sin querer se había quedado dormido en la cama a pesar de que inconscientemente había apagado el despertador cuando sonó. Corría por la calle como si le fuese la vida en ello y aunque ya le quedaba poco para llegar a su destino, se le estaba haciendo interminable. Llevaba su mochila color negro al hombro y dos libros abrazados contra su pecho. Vestía con ropa informal para ir al instituto. Camiseta de manga corta verde y pantalón negro con zapatillas blancas. Su cabello rubio brillaba con los rayos del sol y sus ojos azules resaltaban en ese momento por llevar las mejillas sonrosadas tras tanto correr.

-¡Mierda, voy a llegar tarde! –se quejó, entrando por la gran verja negra que estaba abierta a esas horas y que gracias a su valla, rodeaba ese gran instituto.

El instituto constaba de tres edificios; uno central que no contaba con azotea, pero si con un reloj y otro tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha de éste, que si constaban de la azotea. También contaba con un enorme campo con muchas líneas dibujadas en el suelo para practicar distintos deportes y dos gimnasios cubiertos, uno con piscina en su interior y otro abierto a las demás actividades. La zona estaba bastante verde, tanto de árboles como de flores.

El rubio entró al edificio que estaba en el centro. Escuchaba la campana del reloj, lo cual indicaba que estaba llegando tarde. Sus piernas ya no daban a más. Siguió corriendo por el enorme pasillo que le asomaba por la derecha. Tenía que llegar a su taquilla cuanto antes, aunque eso ya no le impediría llegar tarde un minuto, pero todavía podía excusarse y hacer el examen. Alguien pareció llamarle en el camino, pero no podía perder más tiempo.

-¡Ahora no! –enfocó su taquilla con sus ojos y tan pronto como se lo permitió la distancia, se detuvo frente a ésta y sacó una llave del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. ¿Por qué no le habría hecho caso a su amigo Kiba cuando le dijo que lo mejor era llevarse los apuntes de matemáticas que le harían falta hoy para segunda hora a casa? De no ser porque tenía que coger esos apuntes, hubiese llegado a tiempo aunque se hubiese dormido-. ¡Vamos! –dijo con nerviosismo, abriendo la taquilla por fin. Dentro había un par de libros y unos apuntes de hojas sueltas. Cogió las hojas sin pestañear y cerró con el mismo cuidado la taquilla, dándole una vuelta a la llave.

Tras meterla de nuevo en su lugar, salió a correr tan rápido que no vio cuando alguien se le echaba encima o más bien él se echaba encima de ese alguien. Ya ni estaba seguro. Lo único que podía garantizar es que había acabado en el suelo con un fuerte golpe en el trasero, al igual que los libros y los apuntes.

-¡Ay! –se quejó frunciendo el ceño, llevándose una mano a la parte afectada por el golpe. Hoy no era su día, eso era evidente. ¿Contra qué había chocado?

Miró hacia delante y vio frente a él a un chico de piel clara, ojos y cabellos negros. Llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta y un chaleco negro abierto. Su pantalón era del mismo color. Al igual que él, había acabado en el suelo.

El rubio no pudo evitar fijarse en esos ojos oscuros, que ahora le dedicaban una mirada. Parecían hechizarle de alguna forma, parecían profundos, fríos... no sabía cómo describirlos exactamente. Su semblante era serio.

-¿Qué estás mirando? –le preguntó al rubio con seriedad-. Imbécil –masculló, flexionando su rodilla derecha.

-Lo siento –se disculpó, saliendo del trance- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó con rapidez.

-He estado mejor –contestó cortante.

Cambió su posición y se arrodilló en el suelo-. Lo siento de verdad –se volvió a disculpar preocupado.

El otro hizo caso omiso y dirigió su vista hacia abajo, viendo unos papeles tirados en el suelo. Agarró uno para ver de lo que se trataba.

Al hacerlo, los ojos azules miraron al suelo también, recordando de repente porqué tenía tanta prisa- ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! –se alarmó y empezó a recoger los apuntes de forma desordenada. Cogió ambos libros y se lo puso todo en el brazo izquierdo contra el pecho. Se puso de pie y ofreció su mano derecha para ayudar al pelinegro a levantarse. El otro le miró con una cara que no supo descifrar, pero lo que estaba claro es que se levantó por su cuenta, por lo que regresó su mano a su posición original. En segundos, su cabeza cayó en la cuenta de algo. La campana ya hacía rato que había sonado y sin embargo al otro parecía no preocuparle-. ¿No vas a llegar tarde a clase?

-Corta el rollo y lárgate –añadió. Le mostró el papel a la altura de su cara, dándole a entender que tenía algo que era suyo-. Dobe.

El rubio frunció el ceño al escuchar ese insulto. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Cogió de mala gana y con rapidez su propia hoja-. Gracias –siseó.

El pelinegro dejó escapar un suspiro por la nariz y sin dedicarle más de su tiempo, se hizo a un lado y pasó de largo del rubio.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y miró al pelinegro unos segundos, viéndole alejarse. Era atractivo, de eso no había duda, pero parecía seguir enfadado con él, a pesar de que le había pedido ya disculpas.

Negó un par de veces con la cabeza para así quitarse a ese chico de la cabeza. Finalmente echó a correr por el pasillo casi vacío. Ahora si le mataría el profesor.

**S&N**

Naruto abrió una puerta de doble hoja para entrar en la cafetería. El profesor se había apiadado de él y le había dejado hacer el examen aunque no contó con el mismo tiempo que los demás, apresurándose en responder a las preguntas. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a repasar sus propias respuestas, así que con las prisas ni estaba seguro de haber respondido la mayoría correctamente. Con la mochila al hombro miraba a su alrededor buscando a sus amigos.

El lugar era realmente grande ya que era la única cafetería que había para los tres edificios. Había muchas mesas largas y sillas repartidas por toda la habitación y a la izquierda de la entrada se encontraba una larga barra que a su vez estaba partida en dos. La primera parte era para ordenar cualquier comida rápida o bebida y la segunda parte contaba con una vitrina a especie de buffet libre. Allí tenían todo tipo de alimentos para poder elegir. Sólo tenían que servirse ellos mismos lo que les apeteciera comer y así podían agilizar en cierta forma las cosas. Tras la barra había una puerta de doble hoja con ventanas circulares arriba que daba a la cocina, al igual que otra puerta que permitía a los cocineros salir fuera para limpiar mesas y demás. Al final de la misma habitación había tres máquinas expendedoras de bebida.

Al rubio le pareció ver un brazo alzado haciéndole señales. Acomodándose la mochila en su hombro derecho, sonrió al ver allí a su amigo Kiba moviendo el brazo y al resto del grupo sentados en unas de las largas mesas.

-Hola, chicos –saludó nada más llegar, tomando asiento frente a Kiba, que era el último en la mesa. Al lado izquierdo de Inuzuka estaba Choji, Ino, Hinata y Sakura. A la derecha de Naruto estaba Shikamaru, Temari, Shino y Lee. Los demás estaban ausentes, con lo cual imaginó que estarían estudiando en la biblioteca.

Escuchó la casi unísona respuesta correspondiéndole el saludo, pero sus ojos se dirigieron a Kiba. Antes de que pudiera articular palabra, el joven de ojos marrones comenzó a hablarle.

-¿Te ha dado tiempo a finalizar el examen? –le preguntó extendiéndole un onigiri que había comprado para él.

Aceptó el onigiri-. Por los pelos, gracias Kiba. Si no le hubieses dicho que estaba en el aseo por un asunto urgente, creo que no me hubiese dejado hacer el examen. –confesó, dándole un mordisco.

-Tú sólo intenta que no vuelva a suceder lo mismo. No siempre podré echarte la misma excusa. –comentó sonriente.

El rubio escuchaba el parloteo de las chicas y sus risas, así que miró hacia ellas. Parecía que estaban en medio de algunas de sus conversaciones de chicos por lo que escuchaba decir.

-Venga, me miró a mí cinco minutos antes que a ti –le reprochó Ino a Sakura.

-No es verdad. Llegamos juntas, pero yo di primero mi orden –contestó en su defensa Sakura- ¿Verdad, Hinata? -preguntó mirando a su derecha, lo que provocó que la mencionada se sonrojase, pero no diera una respuesta.

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Naruto al joven de enfrente.

-Discuten sobre a cuál de las dos miró antes un chico.

Shikamaru miró hacia las dos-. Esto es problemático –añadió-. Ese chico da escalofríos.

Ambas chicas miraron hacia Nara-. No da escalofríos –añadieron al unísono y el otro no tuvo más remedio que masajearse la sien.

-¿Qué chico? –preguntó el rubio, dándole otro mordisco a la comida.

-El nuevo cocinero –añadió Choji, captando así la atención del joven de ojos azules, mientras comía un onigiri. Al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo, continuó en cuanto trago lo que tenía en la boca-. Lleva unos tres meses aquí o eso dicen los rumores. La verdad es que antes pasaba mayor tiempo en la cocina que ahora. Has tenido que verlo alguna vez en la barra limpiando o despachando.

Sakura continuó la frase-. Es joven como nosotros –enfatizó, ya que todos los que estaban trabajando allí podrían ser sus padres o abuelos-, es atractivo, tiene una piel clara. No sabemos su nombre todavía, ni su edad. No es que sea muy hablador pero… -alargó la frase al ver la cara de confusión del rubio.

Ino decidió continuar mirando al rubio-. Pero el mundo de Naruto hasta hace poco giraba en torno a Pain. –Finalizó con obviedad-. Supongo que no es tan raro. Si incluso nosotros pasábamos desapercibidos para él durante un tiempo.

Al escuchar aquello, Kiba miró hacia su izquierda- ¡Ino! –le regañó.

Naruto asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, mientras mostraba una sonrisa, intentando encajar ese golpe. Miró a Kiba antes de contestar-. No. Ino tiene razón. Estar con él me cambió y he aprendido la lección y algo así no volverá a repetirse, lo juro. –desvió un poco su vista para mirar por detrás de Kiba. Ahí estaba sentado el famoso Pain.

Un joven de ojos marrones, piel algo más blanca que la de Naruto y cabello anaranjado, con su pareja Deidara. Un chico un año menor que Pain, de cabello largo rubio y ojos azules. No estaban solos, sus amigos también estaban allí.

Al igual que siempre, esa mesa estaba de lo más animada. La verdad es que no eran muy modositos en cuanto al silencio se refería. Sentía cierta nostalgia al verle, pero lo mejor era no pensar en eso ahora. Si Ino pudiese leerle la mente, estaba seguro de que no se libraría de ella en días. Así que volvió a mirar hacia su amiga para seguir escuchándola.

-Más te vale –continuó la rubia y miró a Shikamaru y a Temari los cuales hablaban entre ellos y no alcazaba a escuchar lo que hablaban-. Y si no aprende de ellos. Son un claro ejemplo de cómo debe de ser una relación.

Kiba fulminó a Yamanaka con la mirada-. Sakura hazla callar de una vez. Con que le tires del cabello o le pellizques el brazo, me conformo. –Siseó, para después mirar a Naruto-. Además, no todos los rumores son ciertos –decidió continuar con la conversación del cocinero para a ver si a Ino se le pasaba la maldita costumbre de reprocharle a Naruto cosas que ya habían pasado-. Creo que son más bien opiniones de la gente en general. Unos dicen que su personalidad es tan agria que no tendrá ni novia, otros que es un donjuán, que si te mira puedes convertirte en piedra, que es mudo…-sonrió-. Lo que está claro es que a las chicas les cae en gracia, pero no a los chicos –finalizó llegando a esa conclusión.

-Su carácter es horrible –añadió Choji-. Soy testigo.

Naruto sonrió y miró a Ino- ¿Quién puede tener un carácter peor que ella? –señaló a la chica con el dedo índice, lo cual provocó varias carcajadas de todos.

-Ja, ja. Muy gracioso. –No pudo evitar echarse a reír también, al ver que todos lo hacían y decidió meter a Sakura en el mismo saco. Levantó su brazo derecho y señaló con el dedo índice a la joven-. Todos sabemos que Sakura es peor.

La joven de ojos verdes dejó de reír y la miró- ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Cuando me enfado tengo mis razones, pero...! –Señaló a Choji-. Él es peor –afirmó con una carcajada.

Los demás no podían dejar de reír. Solían hacerse bromas entre ellos para divertirse un rato.

-Vaya. Pero si son los chicos del onigiri.

Todos miraron hacia el mismo punto y dejaron poco a poco de sonreír. El chico que estaba entre Uzumaki e Inuzuka, no era nada más ni nada menos que el famoso Pain. Los jóvenes se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber bien cómo actuar.

Observó que los presentes enmudecieron- ¿Ya no os reís? Vaya –agregó-. Parecíais estar bastante divertidos –añadió burlón.

Ino miró hacia Pain-. Lo estábamos, pero ha llegado un aguafiestas –añadió sarcástica.

-Ya veo –se cruzó de brazos-. Espero no ser yo.

Sakura se adelantó a contestar antes de que lo hiciera la rubia-. Lo eres –confirmó.

-Vaya, cuanto lo siento –añadió con el mismo sarcasmo, mostrando una sonrisa triunfadora.

Shikamaru fue el siguiente en hablar-. ¿Qué quieres aparte de molestar?

El otro miró a Naruto-. Quiero hablar contigo, Uzumaki.

Uzumaki miró al otro-. No creo que haya nada de lo que tengamos que hablar.

-Yo creo que sí –mostró una sonrisa falsa.

Kiba miró al intruso con el ceño fruncido-. No quiere. Así que largo. –siseó. Sabía todo lo que había sufrido Naruto por su culpa y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo siguiese tratando como su marioneta y menos delante de sus amigos.

Pain miró hacia él-. ¿No te hartas de ser su perro guardián? Nunca nos hemos caído bien. Así que guarda silencio. Los mayores están intentando hablar. –por la cara que le mostraba el joven, sabía que ese comentario le había molestado de sobremanera y era justo lo que estaba buscando.

Naruto se puso de pie. La atmósfera cada vez era más cargante. Sus amigos y Pain nunca habían congeniado y sabía que eso estallaría en cualquier momento-. Vamos, hablaré contigo.

Pain le miró unos segundos en silenció-. Me gusta este sitio. –anunció, dándole a entender que de ahí no se movería.

Tan pronto dijo esa frase, Uzumaki escuchó las sillas arrastrarse, así que miró hacia sus amigos. Ninguno podía soportar estar más de dos minutos con Pain. Sacaban lo peor de ellos y no estaban dispuestos a darle esa satisfacción.

Nara miró a Naruto-. Iremos a la biblioteca a ver cómo les va a los demás.

Sakura miró al rubio-. Nosotras no les soportamos –afirmó, para luego mirar a Pain-. No te ofendas –sonrió con falsedad.

Sonrió de la misma forma-. No lo hago. Es algo mutuo.

Kiba seguía mirando a Pain. Los demás estaban alejándose, pero él permanecía allí en silencio, fulminando al joven de cabellos anaranjados con la mirada.

-No conseguirás hacerme un agujero en la cara con esa mirada, así que déjalo ya.

Naruto decidió intervenir-. Kiba, estaré bien, luego os alcanzó. –le hizo saber, ganándose unos segundos su mirada, para después volverla a desviar hacia el mismo punto.

Pain sonrió triunfador. Levantó su brazo izquierdo y movió su palma abierta de izquierda a derecha-. Adiós, perro guardián.

-Púdrete –fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse.

Pain miró a Naruto y lo vio cabizbajo, mientras negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez hasta que tomó asiento-. Anda mira, si hay sitio de sobra aquí –dio unos pasos y tomó asiento frente al rubio-. Y yo que pensaba que no habría sillas para mí.

A Naruto esa frase le hubiese resultado divertida en el pasado, pero ahora no era nada gracioso. Todo ese buen rato se había perdido gracias a él. Siempre estropeaba los buenos momentos, eso se le daba de maravilla, sin duda- ¿Vas a alargar esto mucho más Yahiko?

-Vaya, todavía sigues llamándose así. –añadió sorprendido-. Qué nostalgia. –refirió.

Se dio cuenta de su propio fallo nada más soltarlo por la boca, pero quedaba más natural no rectificar. Ya no eran nada, así que no podía llamarlo por su nombre tan a la ligera-. Sólo es la costumbre. Nada relevante. –Le restó importancia, mientras desviaba un poco su mirada hacia la derecha-. Ve al grano.

-Parece que has cambiado. Eres más serio conmigo. –confirmó, estudiándole con la mirada.

-¡Je! ¿Acaso esperabas otra cosa? –levantó sus brazos para dejarlos cruzados sobre la mesa a la vez que miraba a Pain-. Creo que no pintas nada aquí. Es mejor que te vayas con tu pareja, a tu mesa –enfatizó.

-Jajaja. No te preocupes. Deidara sabe que estoy aquí.

-No creo que le haga gracia que estés con tu ex.

-Ni siquiera te ve como posible rival –le informó divertido-. Sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo del perro guardián.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kiba con esto? –preguntó confundido.

-Parece estar más sobreprotector, ¿no crees? Últimamente estáis muy juntitos. Dime, ¿ya estáis saliendo? –Quiso indagar y al ver que el otro levantó unas de sus cejas, no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba, decidió continuar-. Vamos, está loco por ti y lo sabes. No te hagas el despistado.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Si estoy saliendo con alguien? No esperaba que estuvieses tan aburrido –negó un par de veces con la cabeza-. Si salgo con alguien o no, es cosa mía. No tengo que darle cuentas a nadie y mucho menos a ti. ¿Te queda claro? –apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y haciendo impulso con su cuerpo, echó la silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie.

Pain le siguió con la mirada-. Luego no estáis saliendo. –dedujo-. Vaya. Parece que después de todo no has podido superar lo nuestro.

Echó su cuerpo hacia delante para mirarle bien a los ojos, apoyando de nuevo sus manos en la mesa-. No te confundas. Lo que alguna vez tuve contigo lo superé hace tiempo. Ya no eres el centro de mi mundo.

Yahiko estudio de cerca esa mirada. Levantó la mano y con la palma hacia arriba señaló hacia la silla del rubio, indicándole amablemente que volviese a tomar asiento y así lo hizo con el ceño fruncido.

-No sé yo hasta que punto creerte. Y tus amigos creo que también tienen sus dudas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Vamos –ruló la vista-. ¿Cuánto hace que rompimos? Desde entonces no has demostrado ningún interés en nadie y salta a la vista que hasta tus amigos dudan de ti. Puedes repetir cuantas veces quieras que soy agua pasada para ti, pero si no lo demuestras con acciones…-dejó la frase en el aire unos segundos, para después continuar-. Si salieses con alguien estoy seguro de que sería una forma de demostrarles que ya no estoy en tus pensamientos.

Se echó a reír-. Jajaja. Tiene que ser una broma. Ahora resulta que te preocupas por mí. Qué detalle.

-Así soy yo –comentó sonriente, echando su cuerpo un poco hacia delante para hablarle de más cerca-. Entiendo lo que te pasa. Estás inseguro y no te crees capaz de tener a alguien más que no sea yo. –Uzumaki titubeó en su mirada y no pasó desapercibido para el mayor-. Debí de herir demasiado ese corazoncito tuyo. De hecho sigue roto, ¿no es así?

El moreno de piel no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿De verdad estaban teniendo esa conversación?- ¡Ja! Entérate bien de esto. No volvería a salir contigo de nuevo aunque mi vida dependiese de ello. –Echó su cuerpo hacia delante, mirándole fijamente a los ojos-. Puedo conseguir a quien quiera en el momento que desee, porque no tengo nada que temer ni ocultar. Arranqué mi corazón el día que me dejaste y conseguí uno nuevo al instante. Con sólo chasquear mis dedos puedo tener a quien quiera y sin esfuerzo. ¿Te queda claro? –Chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara-. Así de fácil. –finalizó la frase, echando su cuerpo de nuevo hacia atrás.

-Clarísimo –apoyó las manos en la mesa y se puso de pie. Miró hacia la derecha por inercia, enfocando al nuevo cocinero que estaba ahora tras la barra, reponiendo unos vasos de plástico para una máquina de café. Sonrió en su interior. Su cabeza no tardó en idear un plan para seguir molestando a Naruto. Adoraba hacerle enfadar cada vez que podía. Y ese chico nuevo era tan arisco como un gato. "Esto va a ponerse interesante", pensó, regresando su vista al rubio-. Pero sólo de palabra, no de acto. ¿Qué te parece el nuevo cocinero? Parece de nuestra edad. Hazte su novio si tan olvidado me tienes, pero como he dicho no me valdrá sólo con palabras y a tus amigos estoy seguro de que tampoco. Demuéstralo con actos. Bésale –añadió.

Ya estaba harto de aquella situación. No tenía ni idea de quién era ese cocinero del que tanto hablaban, pero le demostraría a Pain que ya no significaba nada para él desde hacía tiempo-. Me parece genial –siseó-. Es más, lo haré delante de ti si hace falta para que puedas dormir tranquilo por las noches.

-Dicho queda. A ver si lo haces en un tiempo record. Suerte –sonrió, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse finalmente.

El joven de ojos azules cogió aire por la nariz, para dejarlo escapar por la boca con fuerza. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y su frente en las palmas de sus manos. Como siempre, Pain era un maestro del incordio. Ni siquiera sabía que había visto en él cuando salían juntos. Incluso en el pasado le veía gracioso cuando era irónico, sarcástico y a saber cuántas cosas más. Sabía que el joven de ojos marrones tenía razón al decir que sus amigos dudaban de su palabra.

Ino ya se encargaba de echarle cosas en cara cada vez que podía, haciéndole ver de forma disimulada en lo que se había llegado a convertir gracias al mayor y que no volviese a pensar en él. Sakura no paraba de decirle que tendría que echarse otro novio antes de hacerse viejo y le preguntaba que qué opinaba sobre tal chico del instituto cada cierto tiempo para ver si así ligaba antes. Para Shikamaru todo el tema relacionado con Pain era un problema en sí y la verdad es que tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar como en su novia y estudios. Kiba a veces le preguntaba si estaba bien y si había superado lo de su ruptura. Le decía que se tomará las cosas con calma y que no había prisa. Todos a su forma estaban preocupados por él. Y tras esa preocupación veían cómo claramente no querían que volviese a enamorarse de Pain.

El caso era que realmente Pain fue una mala influencia para él y él como un idiota, se dejó llevar de tal forma que ni sus amigos le reconocieron y poco a poco se fue quedando solo. Ahora que ya no salían, podía ver todas esas cosas con claridad. No salía con nadie porque no se sentía emocionalmente preparado para otra ruptura y encima se encontraba con su ex por los pasillos, siempre acompañado de su otra pareja. Como si le restregara con ello lo feliz que era, mientras a él se le había hecho todo esto cuesta arriba durante mucho tiempo.

Quizá debía de encontrar a alguien y olvidarse definitivamente de todo lo pasado. Estaba seguro de que le costaría, pero lo intentaría. No siempre podría estar detenido en el pasado.

Levantó la cabeza y al mirar al frente, Yahiko le miraba con una sonrisa pícara para luego poner su atención en su pareja.

Frunció el ceño al pensar que seguramente estaría burlándose de él. Si no le creía capaz de pasar página, se lo demostraría ahora mismo. Miró hacia la barra y vio a un chico moreno, con una camisa blanca de manga corta, dando la espalda al mostrador. Seguramente ese sería el chico del que hablaban. Se acercaría a él, se presentaría y le pediría una cita. Así de sencillo. Además, la barra estaba vacía. No había ningún estudiante ahí, ya que todos comían en las mesas o en el recinto del instituto. Sería el momento perfecto, nadie les interrumpiría. Seguro de ese pensamiento, se puso de pie y caminó hacia allí.

Mostró una sonrisa al llegar a la barra, pero el otro al estar dándole la espalda ni se inmutó de su presencia.

-Cof, cof –fingió toser para hacerse de notar, igual de sonriente, pero nada. Así que decidió probar con otra cosa- . Perdona, ¿me pones un café con leche y azúcar? –el joven se dio la vuelta, mostrando por fin su cara. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que se trataba del mismo chico con el que había chocado por la mañana-. Tú –fue lo único que atinó a decir. El otro simplemente le miró un segundo, para ponerse a preparar el café en la cafetera. Por lo que pudo apreciar, su ropa ahora era distinta a la de esa mañana. Vestía totalmente de blanco, sin duda era un uniforme-. No sabía que trabajabas aquí. ¿Eres nuevo? –preguntó, viendo cómo el otro le daba a unos botones, mientras sujetaba un vaso de plástico con la otra mano, para evitar que se volcase cuando le cayese el líquido dentro. Desde luego no parecía muy hablador-. Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-No interrumpas, estoy trabajando. –le informó con cara de pocos amigos sin mirarle.

Pudo apreciar la frialdad en sus palabras- ¿Todavía estás enfadado por lo de esta mañana? Tenía prisa. Llegaba tarde a clase y tenía un examen así que…-fue interrumpido bruscamente.

-Qué me importa –añadió. Sacó el vaso lleno de café y girándose hacia la izquierda lo dejó sobre la barra, junto con una cucharilla y una bolsita de azúcar, frente al rubio.

Lo intentaría de nuevo-. Lo siento. Te debiste de dar bastante fuerte cuando caíste…-vio que el otro le extendió la mano, poniéndole la palma hacia arriba.

Al ver la cara de despiste del rubio, decidió sacarle de dudas-. El dinero.

-Oh, claro –se hurgó en los bolsillos de su pantalón y lo contó antes de dárselo. El pelinegro lo aceptó y lo metió en la caja registradora que estaba bajo el mostrador- ¿No me dirás tu nombre? –el otro le ignoraba a posta, estaba seguro, sabía que sordo no era y mudo tampoco como decían los rumores.

-Si has terminado, largo. –contestó, cogiendo una bayeta húmeda de color amarillo para limpiar la superficie de la máquina del café, donde se ponían los vasos.

Uzumaki frunció el ceño-. Oye, ¿tienes algún problema conmigo? Sólo intento ser amable contigo.

-No te esfuerces. –le dio un par de pasadas más a la máquina y caminó hacia el fregadero, que estaba bajo la barra y a la izquierda de Naruto, para proceder a enjuagar la bayeta.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta y siete años salió de la cocina. Su cabello era muy corto y de color castaño. Siempre mostraba una sonrisa y allí era conocido como Teuchi-. Sasuke. Te necesitamos dentro. –anunció, volviendo a entrar en la cocina.

-Voy –contestó, dándose la vuelta.

-Así que te llamas Sasuke. Es bonito, me gusta. –confesó sonriente.

Al escuchar aquello, el otro se detuvo para mirarle unos segundos con una mirada fulminante-. Usuratonkachi –siseó, antes de empezar a caminar y meterse dentro.

-¡Eh! –Se quejó- ¿A qué ha venido eso? –preguntó al aire, ya que el otro no estaba. Ese chico seguramente estaba teniendo un mal día, pero no tenía porqué pagarlo con él. ¿Y ese era el chico que se supone que tenía que conquistar? Pues la verdad es que no había tenido mucha suerte en su primer intento. Bueno, no se rendiría. Lo volvería a intentar mañana de nuevo.

Echó el azúcar en el vaso y metió la cucharilla dentro. Cogió el vaso con la mano izquierda y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con que el grupo de Pain pasaba de largo frente a él, a unos metros de distancia. Pain desvió su mirada hacia Uzumaki y agarró a su novio de la cintura con una sonrisa, para después mirar a Deidara, quien miraba hacia delante mientras hablaba de algo.

Uzumaki apretó un poco el vaso inconscientemente. ¡Definitivamente lo haría! ¡Conseguiría lo que se había propuesto!

**S&N**

Al día siguiente, el rubio entró a la cafetería. Ya había oscurecido, así que la mayoría de los estudiantes o estaban en la biblioteca estudiando o estaban caminos a sus casas. Engañó a sus amigos, diciendo que se quedaría en la biblioteca para mejorar sus notas y cuando algunos se ofrecieron a acompañarlos, les puso de excusa que no se concentraba cuando estaba con alguien al lado, porque no dejaría entonces de hablar y para no caer en la tentación lo más fácil era estar solo.

Pero la verdad era bien distinta. Estaba allí por un motivo llamado Sasuke. Esta vez no podía fallar su plan. Le vio limpiando las mesas vacías con una bayeta retorcida. El pelinegro había puesto un cubo con agua y desinfectante mezclados a sus pies, para poder enjuagar el trapo las veces que hiciese falta.

Naruto miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba vacío y los dos estaban solos. Al menos en la cafetería. Sabía que el resto estaría de limpieza en la cocina porque Teuchi se lo había comentado varias veces cuando compraba algo. Era un hombre muy agradable. Por eso sabía que a esas horas los cocineros serían los únicos que estarían ahí.

Al ver al pelinegro limpiar la mesa con tanto afán, no pudo evitar fijarse en su facción seria, que en cierta forma le daba un toque sexy. Se detuvo a unos pasos de él y se acomodó la mochila en el hombro.

-Hola –le saludó.

No le hacía falta mirar, por la voz ya se hacía una idea de quién era-. ¿Otra vez tú? –preguntó hastiado. Dio por finalizada la limpieza de esa mesa, así que se agachó, cogiendo el asa del cubo con su mano derecha y caminó hacia otra mesa. Cuando llegó a su destino, volvió a soltar el cubo en el suelo, metió la bayeta y lo enjuagó varias veces antes de retorcerlo, para empezar de nuevo a limpiar.

-Sí. –afirmó. Miró hacia atrás, y cogió una silla para sentarse, mientras volvía a observar al otro.

-Si no vas a ordenar nada, vete.

-Quería hablar contigo –comentó. Vio que el otro detuvo su movimiento y girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda le miró exasperado unos segundos, para después volver a su trabajo-. Aunque ya veo que no eres muy hablador –apreció.

-Trabajo. Así que largo.

-Así que lo de ayer no era que llevases un mal día. Eres así de antipático. –llegó a esa conclusión por los rumores que le contó Kiba. Silenció unos minutos para pensar-. ¿Qué edad tienes?

El otro le miró con seriedad, soltando la bayeta en la mesa-. ¿En serio? –preguntó, dándole a entender si iba a seguir con aquello.

El rubio le sonrió despreocupado-. Tengo curiosidad. Pareces más o menos de mi edad –contestó, viendo que el otro dejó escapar el aire pesadamente por la nariz-. ¿Diecisiete? ¿Dieciocho? –Miró a ver si reaccionaba de alguna forma para intentar averiguar algo, pero era como hablar con una pared-. ¿Por qué trabajas en la cocina? ¿Falta de personal?

Sasuke no pudo soportarlo más. Sin miramientos se acercó hasta el rubio y lo agarró con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa, haciendo que se levantase-. ¡Cállate! –ordenó, fulminándole con la mirada.

Frunció el ceño- ¡No me da la gana! –Contestó de mala gana, estudiando la mirada asesina del otro-. ¡Sólo quiero ser amigo tuyo!

-¡No necesito esa basura! ¡Quiero estar solo! ¡Así que déjame en paz!

-Eso va a ser difícil –contestó sin desviar la mirada de esos ojos fríos y profundos.

-¿Acaso eres retrasado mental? –siseó, fijándose en el azul de sus ojos. Parecían pedirle a gritos una batalla y no la iba a perder-. Te lo advierto, no te acerques a mí. –le soltó la camiseta y regresó a su trabajo. No quería que le regañasen por culpa de un usuratonkachi.

-¡Ja! ¿Se supone que ahora es cuando me voy? –Se acomodó la camiseta-. Si piensas que voy a salir corriendo porque me lo digas, la llevas clara. Todo el mundo es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Y decido quedarme. –Se sentó de nuevo en la silla, cruzándose de brazos-. No me muevo de aquí –sentenció.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia el techo, intentando no agobiarse más de lo que ya lo estaba. Con un poco de suerte ese idiota se aburriría antes de que acabase su turno.

**S&N**

Seis meses habían pasado. Los ojos azules observaban como siempre al otro limpiar las mesas vacías. Durante estos meses no había avanzado nada con él. Lo único que conseguía cuando le sacaba conversación era hacerle enfadar. Así que siempre lo observaba limpiar en silencio. No podía negar que el chico era muy atractivo y con buen porte, pero su mal carácter ahuyentaba cualquier visión de chico perfecto.

Hoy en clase le habían enseñado a buscar el ángulo bueno de una persona. Levantó sus manos a la altura de sus ojos. Juntó el dedo pulgar e índice de la mano izquierda con el índice y pulgar de la derecha, formando un rectángulo. Como si tuviese una cámara en la mano, enfocó como objetivo al otro chico, mientras sonreía.

Tenía el perfil de la cara del joven cogido y no pudo evitar fijarse en que sería un buen modelo. No tenía manchas en su piel. Su cabello siempre estaba en perfecta armonía y los ojos resaltaban con el tono de piel. La verdad es que era bastante deseable. Sin darse cuenta, borró su sonrisa al igual que bajó sus manos. No podía negar que Sasuke lo tenía hechizado y lo peor es que no sabía desde cuando era así. Bajó la vista de sus ojos a sus labios y tragó con algo de dificultad. Estaba sumido en una especie de trance cuando la voz de Sasuke le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿No te hartas de siempre mirar?

-No –fue lo único que dijo.

-Dieciséis –al escuchar que el otro no dijo nada, decidió continuar para aclarárselo-. Es mi edad.

Al rubio le había sorprendido aquello. Era la primera vez desde seis meses que le había hablado porque sí. Sonrió al escuchar aquello-. Tenemos la misma edad entonces.

-Supongo.

-¿Eres de aquí? –le vio asentir-. Yo vivo en la parte norte de la ciudad. ¿Y tú?

-Sur.

El rubio quería preguntarle tantas cosas a la vez, pero sabía que no podía presionarle o no le diría nada-. Lo de trabajar aquí… ¿te pagan bien?

-Algo es algo.

-¿No te gustaba estudiar y por eso te metiste a trabajar aquí? –ahí estaba, notó como Sasuke se había tensado y se detuvo en su tarea.

-No voy a contestar a eso. No somos amigos.

-Claro –sonrió.

El otro le miró con su típica seriedad-. Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara. Es todo lo que te contaré acerca de mí.

Borró la sonrisa-. Me queda claro –respondió, al tiempo que escuchaba un teléfono móvil sonar.

El pelinegro se secó las manos en su propia ropa blanca de trabajo y sacó el móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-Hola. –contestó. El rubio le vio cambiar su expresión seria a una de sorpresa. Se preguntó entonces con quien hablaba y que le habían dicho para que tuviese ese tipo de reacción-. ¿Cuándo? –más que una pregunta, había sonado como una afirmación. Dio un par de pasos, parecía nervioso-. Voy enseguida –colgó la llamada y metió de nuevo el móvil en su lugar. Echó a correr hacia la cocina y el rubio se quedó confundido. Nunca había visto al otro comportarse así. ¿Habría pasado algo malo? Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta de salida para los cocineros que daba a la cafetería. Pero todavía en la distancia, vio a Sasuke salir corriendo como un rayo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal de la habitación. Si antes tenía dudas, ahora estaba seguro. Algo malo había pasado e iba a averiguarlo. Preparando sus piernas, echó a correr de la misma forma para seguirle.

**S&N**

Naruto intentaba regular su respiración. La persecución del pelinegro le había llevado hasta un hospital y por consiguiente, frente a una puerta cerrada. Se apoyó en la pared de ese pasillo para ver si así evitaba que le temblaran tanto las piernas. Esperaría a que el joven de ojos negros saliese de allí y le contara qué pasaba. No creía que se hubiese dado cuenta de que le seguía. Más bien no había tenido que guardar la distancia con él, al contrario, había tenido que correr como si estuviese poseído por algo, para poder seguirle la pista.

De repente la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un chico joven, alto, cabello negro y largo recogido en una cola baja, con el flequillo partido por la mitad, ojos negros y piel clara. El joven vestía con el mismo uniforme blanco que llevaba Sasuke, salvo que delante tenía un delantal morado. El chico giró su cuerpo hacia la derecha, haciendo caso omiso de él, pero se detuvo en el pasillo y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia el chico rubio, hasta pararse frente a él.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Estoy esperando a alguien. –le informó.

Miró al chico de arriba abajo-. Tú debes de ser el nuevo amigo de Sasuke. Soy su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi.

"Así que el apellido de Sasuke es Uchiha", pensó-. Soy Uzumaki Naruto. Y la verdad, tengo dudas de que Sasuke me consideré su amigo. ¿Te ha hablado de mí? –sonrió esperanzado, después de todo, quizás el pelinegro fingía ignorarle y le mentía acerca de no querer su amigo.

-Varias veces, sí. No para de repetir lo pesado que eres. –Vio que al rubio se le borró la sonrisa-. De tu persistencia y que eres un incordio. –antes de que el rubio pudiese enfadarse porque le contase eso, decidió continuar-. Realmente si quieres ser amigo de mi hermano vas a tener que tener mucha paciencia. No atraviesa un buen momento. –Estudió la mirada del rubio y pareció confundido, como si no supiese nada-. ¿Mi hermano sabe que estás aquí?

-No. Salió corriendo de repente, así que le seguí hasta aquí. Es la primera vez que vi esa reacción en él, así que…-el otro le interrumpió.

-Ya veo. ¿Cuánto sabes de él?

-No mucho. Creo que su punto no es hablar. –comentó.

-Es verdad –se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la puerta cerrada, para después regresar su vista al rubio-. Iba a sacar un refresco de la máquina. ¿Te gustaría venir? –Vio al rubio mirar hacia la puerta-. Tranquilo, no se irá de aquí hasta bien tarde. Te da tiempo a regresar y seguir esperando. -Naruto asintió y se despegó de la pared, pero andaba algo raro y eso no pasó desapercibido para el otro-. Creo que te vendrá bien que nos sentemos.

Caminaron hasta la sala de espera y llegaron hasta la máquina expendedora. Naruto declinó la oferta de Itachi sobre tomarse un refresco, argumentando que estaba bien así. Tan pronto como Itachi sacó su bebida, se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

-¿Quién está hospitalizado? –preguntó por curiosidad.

-Es mi madre. Está en coma desde hace más o menos un año. –le contó, abriendo la lata.

Se sintió mal al no haber tenido tacto al preguntar. No esperaba una razón tan fuerte-. Vaya, lo siento. ¿Qué pasó?

-Fue un accidente de coche. Mi hermano iba con ella. Por culpa de la nieve, un camión chocó contra ellos. Sasuke se recuperó, pero mi madre… -no hacía falta decir el resultado de aquello. Ya se sabía cómo había acabado. Le dio un trago al refresco y miró al rubio.

El joven de ojos azules recordó la prisa de Sasuke, así que esperó lo peor-. ¿Ha empeorado?

-Ha tenido una reacción. Ha movido un dedo. –le informó.

Sonrió-. Entonces eso es bueno.

-Los médicos dicen que cuando la respiración se tranquiliza, tu cerebro manda un impulso de reacción, como si fuese una subida de adrenalina, a ciertas partes del cuerpo para que el corazón vea que sigues vivo. Nos dieron ese tipo de explicación para que pudiéramos entenderlo en palabras simples. Pero no significa que vaya a despertar.

Borró su sonrisa-. Ya veo. –Vio a Itachi darle un trago a la bebida-. He observado que tu ropa es igual que la de tu hermano.

-Es de mi restaurante. Supongo que eso tampoco te lo ha contado. –dedujo al ver la reacción del otro-. Desde que tengo memoria mi familia ha tenido un restaurante de ramen. Yo me saqué el titulo de cocinero para seguir con el negocio familiar. De hecho llevamos mi padre y yo el negocio. Sasuke sin embargo no tendrá la oportunidad de estudiar lo que quiere, como lo hice yo en el pasado.

-Pero no lo entiendo. Si tenéis un restaurante, ¿por qué trabaja de cocinero en el instituto?

-Por los gastos del hospital. Teuchi nos conoce, así que nos ayudó a meter allí a Sasuke. Desde el accidente de mi madre no es que vaya mucha gente al restaurante, así que mi hermano pensó que para ayudar, lo mejor era trabajar fuera, ya que ni yo ni mi padre podemos hacerlo. –Bebió un poco del líquido-. La verdad es que se siente culpable por lo que sucedió y se castiga a sí mismo todos los días.

Cuanto más descubría Naruto, se daba cuenta de que para Sasuke la vida no había sido fácil. Había tenido que dejar de estudiar para poder seguir pagando el hospital, haciendo a un lado su sueño. Ahora entendía porque cada vez que le hablaba sobre el trabajo en el instituto o sobre los estudios se enfadaba tanto y él sin saberlo le hacía recordar todas esas cosas.

**S&N**

Abrió la puerta de la habitación poco a poco, hasta ver al pelinegro sentado en una silla, sujetando la mano izquierda de su madre. Podía escuchar el ruido de la máquina que tomaba las pulsaciones del corazón.

Era una mujer hermosa. La verdad es que se parecía mucho a Sasuke, ahora sabía de dónde había sacado su atractivo. En su brazo derecho tenía inyectada una aguja y en la boca una mascarilla, seguramente para ayudarla a respirar.

Cuando sus ojos miraron al joven, sintió una presión en el pecho que antes no había sentido. Podía ver en sus ojos el reflejo del dolor a pesar de que no le miraban a él.

-Hola –se atrevió a saludar, entrando despacio en la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sin ánimo en la voz, mirando a su madre.

-Saliste tan deprisa que te seguí. –le informó, dando unos pasos para ponerse al pie de la cama, viendo a la mujer de más cerca-. Es muy atractiva. –al notar el silencio del otro, le miró y decidió continuar-. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-¿Hubiese podido cambiar las cosas si lo hacías? –preguntó al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su madre. Más que en coma, parecía estar muerta frente a él.

Uzumaki sabía que el otro llevaba razón, ese hecho no hubiese cambiado-. Pero hablarlo con alguien quizá te hubiese hecho sentir mejor. Más aliviado. –concretó-. He conocido a tu hermano. Me ha contado lo que sucedió. No creo que tengas la culpa de lo que sucedió, Sasuke.

Miró al otro con la mirada afligida-. Claro que la tengo. Soy yo el que debería estar en su lugar. Me protegió con su cuerpo. Mira cómo ha terminado. Yo sólo me rompí un maldito brazo. No hables como si nada, de las cosas que no entiendes. –Devolvió la vista hacia su madre-. Nadie sabe cómo me siento.

-Vale. No lo sé. Pero no creo que a ella le gustase verte así. –Dio un paso hacia delante y miró a la mujer de nuevo-. Despertará, Sasuke. Ya lo verás.

-No lo hará. Ni siquiera los médicos tienen esperanza en ella. Si siguen manteniéndola en este estado, es porque cada mes pagamos la factura del hospital. Y la mía se está acabando también. –le informó, haciendo referencia a su propia esperanza.

Miró de nuevo al pelinegro-. Todavía la tienes. Sino no hubieses salido corriendo en mitad del trabajo.

Miró al rubio. Tenía razón, cada vez que su madre mostraba algún cambio, iba corriendo a visitarla- ¿Sabes acaso cuánto he deseado que se despierte? –Preguntó angustiado-. Lo llevo esperando desde el día del accidente, pero no lo hace. –Soltó la mano de su madre y se puso de pie, caminando unos cuantos pasos hasta ponerse frente a él para mirarle a los ojos-. Quiero que este infierno se termine para mí, porque me está destrozando por dentro a pasos agigantados desde que está aquí. Y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada por ella. Me he castigado cientos de veces al día y lo seguiré haciendo a no ser que despierte, porque yo le pedí ese maldito día ir a la colina para ver la vista de la ciudad de noche por mi cumpleaños. –no pudo evitar que le temblara la barbilla y le resbalase una lágrima por el rostro.

Los ojos azules estaban volviéndose acuosos. Ya ni podía ver bien la cara de Sasuke. Realmente sufría con todo aquello. A Itachi lo notó diferente cuando hablaron y con eso no quería decir que no sufriera. Pero a Sasuke esa situación le había cambiado más que a ningún miembro de la familia por estar relacionado con el accidente.

-Y ahora que sabes mi historia, márchate de aquí –le pidió, limpiándose la lágrima con rapidez con el dorso de su mano, evitándole la mirada.

El rubio dio un paso hacia él y extendió sus brazos-. Puedes llorar en mi hombro. Desahógate, lo necesitas.

-No lo necesito.

Uzumaki dio un par de pasos más y abrazó al joven de ojos negros-. Confía en mí. Te hará bien –aunque no le abrazó, pudo escuchar los lamentos de Sasuke y cómo sorbía el moquillo. Sin poder evitarlo la mujer estaba frente a él, así que la contempló, a la vez que escuchaba llorar al más alto. Cuando sintió que el otro por fin lo abrazó con fuerza, no pudo controlar más sus propias lágrimas.

**S&N**

Habían pasado cuatro días y Uchiha no había sabido nada de Naruto. Lo normal en Uzumaki era que al terminar las clases y llegar la tarde noche, iba derecho hasta dónde estaba él y se quedaba haciéndole compañía en silencio.

Limpió otra mesa y volvió a mirar a la puerta principal de la cafetería. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho aquello durante estos días? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Jamás habría pensado que se acostumbraría tanto a tener al rubio tan cerca y que le resultara agradable su compañía aunque no lo dijese. En el pasado había estado siempre rodeado de gente alegre y con el tiempo lo fueron dejando solo. Por ese motivo no quería encariñarse con nadie. Pero el rubio se había metido de repente en su vida y poco a poco estaba curando las heridas en su corazón.

No sabía si el tema de su madre tenía algo que ver con su ausencia. Pero estaba claro que esa noche le había abierto su corazón, cosa que no hacía con Itachi y su padre. Reconocía que era atractivo. Y que a veces lo observaba tras la barra desde la distancia, viendo cómo se divertía con sus amigos en la mesa mientras comían. También se había dado cuenta de que en ciertas ocasiones cuando el chico alto con el cabello anaranjado se acercaba, todos se marchaban y los dejaban a solas.

-Hola –saludó una voz un poco ronca.

Se dio la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba y se encontró con el rubio. No pudo evitar alegrarse de verle allí e inconscientemente dejó lo que estaba haciendo, para mirarle-. Naruto. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la voz?

-He estado algo resfriado. He estado enfermo en la cama con fiebre y dolor de garganta. Supongo que cuando corrí tanto aquella noche, pasé de estar sofocado a congelado. –Rió de su propio chiste. Notó en la voz de Sasuke que estaba más tranquilo y no a la defensiva o enfadado-. ¿Cómo está? –preguntó con tacto, haciendo referencia a su madre.

-Sigue igual –no le vio la mochila y eso le extrañó-. ¿Y tu mochila?

-Está en casa. No he venido hoy a clases tampoco. –le informó.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó confundido.

-He venido a hacerte compañía, como siempre –dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una silla-. Me sentía solo en casa y como esto se ha vuelto una costumbre, me sentía raro si no lo hacía. –le informó.

¿Había dicho solo en casa?-. ¿Tu madre no sé ha quedado a cuidarte?

Naruto mostró media sonrisa-. No puede hacerlo. Murió al darme a luz. Y mi padre trabaja como policía, así que no pasa mucho tiempo en casa. –le informó.

Sasuke se maldijo por hacer esa pregunta. Si hubiese sabido que la madre de Naruto estaba muerta, le hubiese evitado recordárselo. Pero claro, ahora caía en la cuenta de que no sabía nada de él. Y no era precisamente porque el rubio no hubiese querido, sino porque él lo alejaba cada vez que intentaba ser su amigo-. Lo siento. No lo sabía.

-No pasa nada –le restó importancia para evitar que el otro pudiese sentirse culpable.

Pensó en lo duro que era para él no tener a su madre cuando la necesitaba y lo que echaba de menos el no poder hablar con ella. El rubio no había tenido ni la oportunidad de conocerla-. Ha debido de ser duro para ti todo este tiempo.

-Lo fue en algunas ocasiones. –admitió-. Por ejemplo cuando veía cómo los demás niños podían celebrar con sus padres el día de la madre. Y pensaba, yo no puedo estar con ella. Ojalá estuviese conmigo. Pero mi padre pasaba más tiempo conmigo por aquel entonces, así que él sabía lo que hacer cuando me sentía deprimido y no pasaba tanto tiempo solo. –escuchó vibrar su móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, así que lo sacó y vio los mensajes que había recibido.

Sasuke regresó a su quehacer, pero no por ello dejó de mirar al rubio. Sus facciones habían cambiado a una de tristeza, preocupación y culpabilidad-. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Negó con la cabeza-. Son mensajes de mis amigos. –decía mirando todavía lo escrito.

-No parece que te alegres mucho de recibir sus mensajes. -se agachó y mojó la bayeta, para después retorcerla.

-No es eso. Sé que se preocupan constantemente por mí, pero de la forma en que lo hacen es asfixiante. Están empeñados en que olvide a alguien, pero no paran de recordármelo. –le explicó, levantando la mirada para verle.

-No te sigo –le informó cambiando de mesa, para empezar a limpiarla, sin dejar de mirarle.

Se lo contaría con calma, intentando contarle las cosas de forma que lo pudiese entender rápido-. Hace un tiempo estuve saliendo con un chico. Era divertido, atractivo, mayor que yo y siempre sabía qué decir en cada momento para hacerte sentir mejor –negó con la cabeza-. Así era cuando estaba conmigo. Todo mi mundo giraba en torno a él. Era muy feliz. Parecía estar en las nubes. Hasta que un día me confesó que estaba enamorado de otro desde un principio. Incluso antes de conocerme a mí. Y la única razón por la cual había estado saliendo conmigo, era para darle celos al que le gustaba. –silenció unos segundos, viendo que el pelinegro le escuchaba con atención-. Me dejó sin pestañear, como si nunca hubiésemos tenido algo. Después de todo, sólo fui una herramienta para él –suspiró, para después continuar-. Cuando me dejó, me di cuenta de cómo era en realidad. Alguien sin escrúpulos, cruel, irónico, frío, calculador…cuando quise darme cuenta y eché la vista atrás, me di cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado como persona. Pasaba de largo literalmente de mis amigos cuando los veía o fingía no verlos. Me reía cuando él los humillaba, excusándole, diciendo que sólo era una broma y muchos días me saltaba las clases para estar con él, entre otras muchas cosas. Me porté hecho un verdadero imbécil con mis amigos de toda la vida, los que siempre me habían apoyado en todo, incluso en mi relación con ese bastardo. Y aunque ellos pudieron ver lo que yo no, por más que me lo advirtieron no quise hacerles caso.

Sasuke vio la expresión de dolida en el rostro moreno. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan ruin, mezquino y cobarde para utilizar a una persona con el fin de darle celos a otra y salir finalmente juntos?-. No fue tu culpa. Sólo te enamoraste de un idiota.

-Ya –sonrió, aunque la verdad es que parecía que más bien quería llorar-. Me encontré solo durante mucho tiempo, intentando superar todo ese dolor y lo peor es que no tenía a nadie para que me reconfortara.

-Pero siempre te sientas con mucha gente. –dijo a la ligera y se maldijo por ello. Sólo esperaba que el rubio no cayera en el detalle de que eso significaba que lo observaba desde lejos mientras trabajaba.

-Con el tiempo conseguí que me perdonarán, pero a día de hoy tienen sus dudas acerca de si sigo pensando en mi ex o no.

-¿Y es así? –preguntó, dejando de limpiar la mesa.

Negó con la cabeza-. Hace tiempo que no lo pienso. Es verdad que tengo nostalgia de mis recuerdos felices cuando le miro, pero si me paro a pensar con detenimiento, todo era falso. Sólo era mi propia fantasía. Ese chico del que me enamoré, jamás existió, sólo me hizo ver y escuchar lo que a cualquiera le hubiese gustado. Y ahora pienso lo estúpido que fui por entregarle mi corazón de esa forma alguien así. El tiempo que perdí de esa forma con Pain, podría haberlo pasado con ellos. No debí apartarlos de mí de esa forma. –Dejó escapar un suspiro-. Supongo que pude ver el odio mutuo que se tenían y pensé que de esa forma me ahorraría que se quejasen. Ya ni lo sé.

-Al menos tienes mejores amigos que los míos. –Decidió aprovechar que había salido el tema, ya que no estaba seguro de poder hablar de ello otro día-. Cuando les dije que no podría estudiar por mi situación, comenzaron a dejarme de lado uno a uno. Era usual que entre ellos quedasen a veces para ir a comer o cenar a mi restaurante. Pero eventualmente dejaron de hacerlo. Mi carácter no es que ayudase a otra cosa. Estaba muy agobiado y me enfadaba por todo. Igual que ahora –reconoció-. Pero creo que no querían recordarme que ellos podrían realizar sus sueños estudiando lo que quisieran y yo no.

-Por eso no quieres tener amigos –concluyó Naruto.

-Así es mejor. Las heridas no dolerán tanto.

-¿Qué te hubiese gustado ser? –preguntó curioso.

-Policía –contestó. Por alguna razón no se sentía enfadado por aquella pregunta. Sabía que Naruto no le había preguntado aquello con mala intención, ya que el rubio sabía de su situación actual. Más había sido por el tema que habían sacado-. ¿Y tú?

-Estudio para ser fotógrafo –sonrió-. Gracias, en cierta forma me siento más aliviado. Con ellos no puedo hablar sobre esto. No quiero hacerles sentir mal –refirió, haciendo referencia a la anterior conversación.

Uchiha caminó hacia él para mirarle a los ojos-. Pues yo tengo una idea que puede que te funcione.

**S&N**

Naruto veía a sus amigos desde el exterior de la barra, sentados en el suelo de la cafetería. Estaban puestos en fila, uno al lado del otro, dándoles la espalda. Ya había oscurecido y Sasuke estaba tras la barra, mientras fregaba los platos. Debido al plan de Sasuke ahí se habían reunido para hablar. A todos les había sorprendido que Uzumaki fuera amigo de Uchiha. No es que no estuviesen de acuerdo, pero ni se habían enterado de cuando se había hecho amigo del cocinero. Se acababan de enterar. Habían quedado con Naruto en que se verían allí para hablar de algo importante sólo con ellos y Uchiha les había pedido que se colocasen de esa forma.

-¿Estás seguro de que funcionará? –le preguntó el joven de ojos azules con preocupación a Uchiha.

-Es el método que utiliza mi hermano conmigo cuando quiere que le cuente algo. Funcionará. –garantizó-. Sólo tienes que ser tu mismo y sobre todo ser sincero. –silenció unos segundos. Podía notar al rubio nervioso y suponía que era normal-. Por los cocineros no te preocupes, están demasiado ocupados dentro, así que nadie os molestará. Estaréis solos.

-No sé yo. ¿Y si se enfadan? –giró su cuerpo y miró a Sasuke.

-Lo que no podéis es seguir de esta forma. Lo pasas mal cada vez que te hacen recordar lo que fuiste y con quién estuviste. Dijiste que te sientes asfixiado. Pues cambia eso. –anunció, mirando hacia los chicos, viendo sus espaldas.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a los chicos-. Es fácil decirlo –susurró. Armándose de valor, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. La primera era Sakura, seguida de Ino que estaba a su derecha, después Shikamaru y por último Kiba.

Se detuvo frente a la espalda de Sakura-. Ya estoy aquí –les informó-. Empezaré contigo, Sakura –le avisó. Se sentó en el suelo, flexionó sus piernas para poder rodear sus rodillas con las manos y apoyó su espalda contra la de su amiga.

Tenía sus manos apoyadas en el suelo y las piernas estiradas. Movía su pie derecho hacia los lados-. Cómo quieras. –Contestó, al tiempo que sentía la espalda del rubio chocar contra la suya-. ¿Es necesario hablar sin vernos? –preguntó, ya que a ella siempre le gustaba mirar bien a la cara y a los ojos cuando hablaba. No era de las que apartaba la vista.

-Me ayudará a deciros a todos cómo me siento. Si no os veo a la cara cuando os diga mi opinión no me sentiré afligido. No fue mi idea, pero a él parece funcionarle. –le informó, haciendo referencia a Uchiha, mientras miraba al suelo.

-¿Cómo se llama el cocinero? –preguntó sonriente.

-Uchiha Sasuke –contestó. Sabía que a ella le encantaría saber ese dato por fin.

-Un buen nombre –confesó satisfecha. Llevaba meses intentando averiguar eso, pero nadie era amigo del nuevo cocinero, así que nadie lo sabía y cuando se lo había preguntado al pelinegro, la evadía cómo hacía con todos- ¿Desde cuándo eres su amigo? –preguntó curiosa.

Recapacitó en que lo acechaba desde hacía meses, pero que no habían cruzado muchas palabras, así que técnicamente no le conocía-. Desde hace poco.

A la joven de cabello rosa se le ocurrió otra pregunta. Quizá para Naruto, Sasuke no era sólo un simple y reciente amigo. Si lo pensaba con calma, cada vez que decía de presentarle a un chico, él rechazaba la idea y ahora resultaba ser amigo del cocinero. Quizá no era la amistad lo que le había impulsado, sino otra cosa- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó emocionada porque la respuesta pudiese ser afirmativa.

Naruto sonrió al escuchar aquella pregunta. Sin poder evitarlo, miró unos segundos hacia Sasuke, que seguía ocupado con sus obligaciones, para devolver su vista al que me he enamorado de él. –confesó-. Así que ya no tienes que seguir preocupándote por mí. No pienso en Pain desde hace tiempo, así que puedes abandonar tu búsqueda incesante de buscarme a otro. Ya no tengo nada que olvidar. Está todo olvidado. Ya puedo pasar página.

La chica sonrió feliz. Se alegraba de que por fin su amigo tomase la iniciativa otra vez de intentar salir con alguien-. Ve a por él. –le ánimo.

El rubio apoyó las manos en el suelo y deslizó su trasero por este, para apoyar la espalda en su amiga rubia. Después adoptó la misma posición que había adoptado con Sakura-. Bien.

Sintió las espaldas de ambos chocar. Sus piernas estaban estiradas y sus manos sobre sus muslos-. Creo que me toca. Di lo que necesites decir. Te escucho –anunció la rubia.

Cogió un poco de aire, preparándose para lo que diría. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil-. Ino, quiero que dejes de echarme en cara una y otra vez lo mala persona que fui. Sé que no os traté bien y no hay día que no pasé reprochándomelo. Cómo te dije, aprendí la lección. Para mí fue difícil veros a todos a la cara de nuevo como si nada hubiese sucedido. Me arrepiento del daño que os hice. Sé que eres a la que más le dolió ver en lo que me convertí, porque me quieres como a un hermano y por eso quieres escudar ese dolor, diciéndome una y otra vez lo mal que os lo hice pasar. No tomé la opción correcta al haceros un lado y mucho menos riéndome en vuestra cara cuando os humillaba.

La rubia se sintió afligida. Recordaba cómo Uzumaki pasaba de largo de ella como si jamás la hubiese conocido-. Aquel no eras tú, desde luego. Más que mi hermano, parecías un desconocido o mi enemigo. –susurró dolida.

Naruto tragó saliva con dificultad-. Él tiene la facilidad de controlar a la gente sin que te des cuenta, pero yo tuve la culpa por dejarme llevar de aquella forma. Debí de darme cuenta entonces de que aquello no era correcto y de que si él me quería de verdad, tendría que haberos aceptado como hice yo con sus amigos.

Pensó en el dolor que le habría hecho sentir al que siempre consideró como su hermano. Pero lo cierto es que se había comportado de forma muy egoísta por lo dolida que estuvo-. Lo siento. Ha debido de ser un calvario para ti que te lo insinuara cada dos por tres. Aunque eso hiciese que me sintiese mejor unos segundos.

-Lo es. –confirmó-. Y cómo le he dicho a Sakura, quiero pasar página.

Sonrió al escuchar esas palabras-. Te apoyaré en lo que sea, pero vuelve a cambiar y te juro que te mato. –bromeó por última vez.

-Gracias. -Apoyando de nuevo las manos en el suelo, se deslizó hacia un lado para pasar al siguiente-. Shikamaru. ¿Estás seguro de que esto no es un problema para ti?

El chico tenía tanto sus brazos, como sus piernas flexionadas-. Le dije a Temari que teníamos una reunión. De todas formas más tarde tengo que estudiar, así que no la vería igualmente hasta mañana. Hoy estaba bien. -aclaró

-Ya veo. –Silenció unos segundos antes de continuar-. Intentaré seguir tus pasos si logro salir con él. ¿Puedo contar con tu ayuda si me desvió un poco? –preguntó haciendo referencia a la amistad-. ¿O sería un problema?

-Todo es problemático, ya lo sabes. Empezar a salir con la chica que me gusta al principio no era fácil. A veces discutimos, no es cien por cien felicidad constantemente. Pero los buenos momentos compensan los malos. Tendrás altibajos. No soy el mejor para darte consejos supongo. Pero el amor en sí no es perfecto, sólo acepta a los demás cómo realmente son y que él te acepte cómo eres. No sólo tu persona, sino tus familiares y amigos. No dejes que te vuelvan a engañar y esta vez escúchanos si te advertimos algo. ¿Queda claro?

-Me queda muy claro.

-Entonces inténtalo de nuevo. Nosotros estaremos ahí para protegerte. –se aventuró a decir.

-Vale –pasó al siguiente y no sabía por dónde empezar con Kiba hasta que el otro rompió el silencio.

Tenía la pierna izquierda flexionada y la derecha estirada en el suelo. La mano izquierda sobre la rodilla y la derecha sobre el suelo. Había escuchado todo lo que Naruto había hablado con los demás y la verdad es que le sorprendió bastante- ¿Va en serio? –fue lo único que atinó a preguntar, refiriéndose a Sasuke.

-Sí. –intentó sonreír aunque no pudo. Sabía lo doloroso que sería eso para Kiba.

Todavía estaba intentando encajar ese golpe. Siempre había estado cerca del rubio y no se había dado cuenta de que le gustase un chico-. Vaya. No tenía ni idea. –reconoció.

-Lo sé. Kiba, lo siento. –añadió enseguida-. Sé que te gusto desde hace tiempo, pero también sabes que no puedo corresponderte. Sólo te veo como a un gran amigo. –suspiró al ver que quisiera o no, le haría daño, pero eso no podía continuar así-. Sé que te preocupas de sobremanera conmigo por eso, porque estás enamorado de mi y te duele ver cuando estoy sufriendo o parezco estarlo. Pero estoy bien y lo estaré. Soy fuerte. –le hizo ver-. He superado una ruptura que no creía capaz de superar nunca. Vuestro apoyo fue muy importante para mí cuando me perdonasteis y sigue siéndolo. Pero si te veo preocuparte tanto por mí, me partirás el corazón. No quiero hacerte más daño del que te pudiera hacer en el pasado cuando salía con Pain. Cuando no era yo mismo. Sé que te llevará un tiempo, pero tienes que pasar página cómo yo lo hice.

Se sentía afligido. Sabía que lo que Naruto decía, era verdad. Sufrió mucho al ver cómo en el pasado salía con un bastardo. Le dolía ver que el chico que amaba desde hacía tiempo, sufría por un engaño y que él no pudo hacer nada para reconfortarlo, ni cuando lo necesitaba en aquel entonces, ni ahora-. Cómo has dicho, no será fácil. –respondió al pensar que no era la primera vez que intentaba olvidarle.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta-. Tendrás que hacerlo o los dos sufriremos a nuestra manera. Yo por no poder corresponderte y tú por no ser correspondido.

Cerró los ojos con pesar. Tomó aire por la nariz con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior. Él tenía razón. Eso sería como una maldición para ambos. Lo mejor era dejarle ir. Pensó en Sasuke, ¿esta vez sería la persona correcta?- ¿Estás seguro de él? Su carácter es serio y no es muy hablador.

Naruto pensó en ello. Pensó en la noche del hospital, cuando le contó acerca de sus amigos y la vez que Itachi le contó que había tenido que dejar de estudiar para mantener a su madre en el hospital. Con todo eso, era normal que su carácter hubiese cambiado. Algo así cambiaría a cualquiera-. La vida no le ha tratado muy bien últimamente. Tiene sus problemas, pero no es mala persona, he podido verlo.

El rubio parecía seguro de sus palabras y si esta reunión había sido idea del pelinegro, la verdad es que daba a entender que quería que arreglasen las cosas entre ellos y no lo alejaba de ellos como hizo Pain en el pasado. Eso no lo hacían las malas personas-. Espero que esta vez las cosas funcionen. ¿Él lo sabe?

Negó con la cabeza aunque el otro no pudiese verlo-. Se lo diré pronto.

Aunque sintió su corazón oprimido, quería que Naruto fuese feliz-. Suerte –sonrió.

-Gracias. –sonrió aliviado. Apoyando sus manos en el suelo, se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta-. Ya está, podéis levantaros. –anunció, viendo que le hacían caso y se acercaban a él-. Necesitaba decirlo todo.

-Shikamaru fue el primero en hablar-. Ahora ya está todo aclarado. –puso su brazo derecho hacia delante con la mano abierta. Los demás las pusieron encima, uno sobre otro, para hacer un poco de presión hacia abajo y finalmente subirla hacia arriba hasta soltarse. Sonreían mientras se miraban. Hacía tiempo que hacían aquellos. Desde que eran niños concretamente.

Empezaron a caminar, irían hacia la barra para conocer a Sasuke y darle las gracias. En el camino vieron que el pelinegro salía de la cocina con un cubo en la mano. Llegó hasta una mesa y lo dejó en el suelo. Antes de que pudiese mojarse las manos, escuchó sonar su móvil. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y contestó.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al ver que se trataba de su hermano. Al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, se quedó estático. Se sorprendió por lo que le había escuchado, tanto que el móvil se deslizó por su mano hasta caer al suelo.

Naruto dejó de reír y se centro en mirar al pelinegro desde la distancia. Estaba inmóvil y hacia dejado caer su móvil-. ¿Sasuke? –echó a correr para ver qué era lo que pasaba. Cuando por fin llegó hasta él, le miró a los ojos. Parecía estar perdido y asustado-. Sasuke, ¿qué pasa? –se agachó y cogió el teléfono del suelo, pero no había nadie al otro lado. La llamada debía de haberse cortado por el golpe o algo. Miró de nuevo al más alto. Simplemente no reaccionaba-. Sasuke –le volvió a llamar, pero no reaccionaba, así que lo agarró de ambos brazos para zarandearlo-. ¿Qué te pasa? –insistió.

Durante unos segundos, reaccionó y miró hacia los ojos azules-. Naruto. –las piernas le fallaron y el rubio tuvo que cogerle con fuerza para evitar que se cayera al suelo. Los demás al ver aquello se acercaron para ver qué pasaba.

-Vamos a sentarnos –le avisó, siendo Shikamaru quien sacara la silla para ayudar en algo. Sentó a Sasuke y cogiendo otra silla, se sentó frente a él.

-Mi madre –logró articular.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo? ¿Está peor?

Negó con la cabeza, asustado-. Ha despertado.

-¿Qué? –tardó unos segundos en procesar esa información y cuando lo hizo sonrió de forma fugaz al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el otro-. Esa es una gran noticia, seguro que quiere verte. –se puso de pie y le cogió de las manos para intentar levantarle, pero no había forma.

Negó con la cabeza-. No puedo hacerlo. Tengo miedo. –Reconoció con nerviosismo- ¿Y si no me conoce? Puede tener amnesia. Es una posibilidad, ¿y si es así? –habló atropelladamente.

-Sasuke, tranquilízate. Te acompañaré. Sea lo que sea que pase, no estarás solo, ¿vale? –al ver que el otro no estaba muy convencido, decidió animarle-. Has esperado durante mucho tiempo este día, tú mismo me lo dijiste. Estoy seguro de que quieres abrazarla y ella a ti. Si te recuerda, estará preguntando por ti en este momento. Los dos habéis esperado bastante este día. No la hagas esperar a ella ahora.

-Tienes razón.-contestó. Se puso en pie con la ayuda de Uzumaki. Todavía sentía que las piernas le temblaban, pero al menos podía sostenerse en pie.

Los ojos azules miraron a sus amigos-. Lo siento. Tengo que irme. Os lo contaremos todo, pero no ahora. Decidle a Teuchi que Sasuke ha tenido que irse al hospital. Que su madre ha despertado. Él lo entenderá.

La rubia dio un paso adelante-. Tranquilo, id con cuidado.

El rubio vio que Uchiha echó un paso hacia delante, pero parecía tambalearse, así que en un rápido movimiento, pasó uno de sus brazos por su cuello para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio-. Vamos. –dicho esto, continuaron su camino.

**S&N**

Estaban frente a la puerta de la habitación. Todavía podía notar el nerviosismo en Sasuke, aunque intentase ocultarlo.

El rubio levantó su mano y la posó en el hombro izquierdo de Sasuke-. Puedes hacerlo –le animó.

El pelinegro cogió aire por la nariz y lo soltó por la boca para intentar relajarse. Repitió el proceso un par de veces más. Llenándose de valor, avanzó un paso y agarró el pomo de la puerta. La empujó lentamente y la dejó abierta sin querer, al ver que su padre que le daba la espalda y su hermano que ahora miraba a la puerta, estaban allí.

Tragó con dificultad y avanzó mirando hacia la cama, viendo por fin el rostro de su madre. Ya no llevaba la mascarilla y estaba medio incorporada en la cama.

Su padre le siguió con la mirada, sintiéndose afligido, pero no dejaría que su mujer lo notase. Itachi en cuanto vio a su hermano acercarse, decidió dejarle espacio y se hizo hacia atrás para que Sasuke pudiese ocupar su lugar.

-Mamá –pronunció, temeroso de la reacción de su madre, sintiendo un fuerte nudo en su garganta.

La mujer sonrió y estiró los brazos-. Sasuke.

Al escuchar su nombre no pudo evitar que las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo, salieran y que se mostrara una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. No se hizo de rogar y abrazó a su madre. ¡Le recordaba! ¡No le había olvidado!-. ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! –Se aferró a ella, sorbiendo el moquillo de la nariz-. ¡Te quiero, mamá!

-Yo también a ti. –contestó-. No llores mi pequeño, mamá está contigo.

Naruto observaba la escena desde fuera con una sonrisa. Veía cómo la madre estiraba una de sus manos sin romper el abrazo de su hijo, para ofrecérsela a Itachi, quien con lágrimas en los ojos, no tardó en agarrarla mientras sonreía. Un hombre que le daba la espalda, puso su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de la mujer. Seguramente sería el padre de Sasuke. Por fin la familia estaba completa después de tanto tiempo.

Por alguna razón al verle sonreír se sintió feliz y pensó que siempre debería de ser así. Cuando Sasuke se enterase de porqué se había acercado a él en un principio, lo menos que sentiría hacia él, sería odio. Al pelinegro le costaba hacer amigos y los que tuvo les dejaron de lado y si lo pensaba con claridad, él lo había utilizado. Como siempre, Pain lo había utilizado y una vez más él se había dejado. Fue un egoísta al pensar de aquella forma sólo porque Pain hirió su orgullo y quiso demostrar algo que era evidente, aunque sólo lo fuese para él.

Bajó la mirada y decidió que lo mejor era marcharse. Tendrían mucho de lo que hablar y él no pintaba nada allí. Girando su cuerpo hacia la derecha, empezó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo.

-Naruto.

Se dio la vuelta al conocer aquella voz. Uchiha estaba en el pasillo y caminaba hacia él con una sonrisa-. Gracias. Sin ti no lo hubiese conseguido. –Le agarró la mano izquierda-. Ven, te la presentaré. Le gustará conocerte. –giró su cuerpo y tiró de la mano, pero no consiguió moverle. Miró al rubio para saber que le detenía.

Se sentía culpable. Uchiha no se merecía ser engañado. ¿Cómo miraría a su madre a los ojos, sabiendo lo que le había hecho a su hijo?-. ¿Estás seguro? A lo mejor quiere descansar. Otro día puedes presentármela, cuando todo esté más calmado.

-Por favor, es importante para mí –aclaró con voz serena.

Los ojos azules se desviaron hacia abajo y vio sus manos cogidas. Era la primera vez que se cogían de la mano y nunca pensó en que eso llegaría a pasar, ni siquiera por error. Se sintió algo avergonzado, pero muy feliz. Subió la mirada y pudo ver que el joven de ojos negros, esperaba una contestación. Sus ojos seguían siendo penetrantes, pero ahora podía ver en ellos algo especial. Un matiz de brillo. Seguramente debido a la felicidad que sentía en estos momentos.

-Vale –contestó finalmente. Pensó en la posibilidad de que quizá ahora que la madre del pelinegro había despertado, dejaría de trabajar allí y no lo volvería a ver-. Pero, ¿crees que podamos seguir viéndonos? Tengo algo importante que decirte y me gustaría hacerlo cuanto antes.

Sasuke cayó en la cuenta de que ya no sería necesario trabajar fuera de su restaurante, porque no tendría que seguir pagando el hospital y tendría que ayudar a su madre con su recuperación-. No creo que deje de trabajar tan pronto en el instituto. –respondió al saber a lo que se refería-. Puedes contármelo mañana si quieres. –sonrió-. Venga, vamos a verla –tiró de la mano suavemente y esta vez el rubio le siguió.

**S&N**

Al día siguiente en la cafetería, los dos estaban sentados en el suelo, sintiendo sus espaldas chocar una contra la otra. El rubio así se lo había pedido ya que le iba a contar la verdad y no podría hacerlo si le miraba a la cara. El pelinegro entendió que debía de ser algo importante para haber pedido que se pusieran así.

Era más tarde de lo normal. Los cocineros incluso se habían marchado, así que estaban totalmente solos. Si había estudiantes allí, estarían en la biblioteca, así que no serían molestados porque a esas horas la cafetería estaba cerrada.

Llevaban un buen rato en silencio. El rubio jugaba con sus manos y Sasuke miraba hacia el suelo, esperando que el otro estuviese listo para comenzar. Pero sospechaba que cuanto mayor era el silencio, más importante era lo que debía contar.

-Sasuke, yo… la verdad es que –suspiró con fuerza y dejó de jugar con las manos para apoyarlas en el suelo y mirar hacia delante-. No sé por dónde empezar.

-Habla, te escucho. –fue lo único que dijo, flexionando la pierna derecha para apoyar el brazo del mismo lado, sobre la rodilla.

Se mordió los labios unos segundos. Llevaba un buen rato pensando de qué forma podría decirle la verdad para que no fuese tan dolorosa-. Tengo una noticia buena y otra mala. La buena es que me gustas. –confesó, haciendo una expresión rara con su cara a la vez que cerraba los ojos, esperando que aquello no le cayese tan mal como sonaba.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundido.

-Que me gustas como hombre. –especificó.

Abrió la boca sorprendido, intentando buscar alguna palabra para describir lo que sentía-. No puedo creerlo. –fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Ya. Sé que es difícil de asimilar, pero es así. Te quiero desde hace tiempo. Pero eso no es todo. La mala noticia es que te he estado utilizando. –Ante el silencio del otro, decidió continuar con calma-. Un día mi ex, Pain, se acercó a mí. Me dijo que no creía que le hubiese olvidado y para que se lo demostrara me pidió que le diera pruebas, que empezase a salir contigo y yo chasqueé mis dedos diciéndole que sería así de sencillo. Como si fuese una apuesta. –el rubio esperaba impaciente la respuesta del pelinegro, pero no la recibía, así que sus sospechas se confirmaron. Ahora le odiaba y con razón.

-Ya lo sabía –confesó, mirando ahora hacia delante.

Le sorprendió escuchar aquella respuesta- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Sasuke empezó a recordar aquel día en silencio.

_Flash Back_

Uchiha salió del interior de la cocina, a la barra de la cafetería. Teuchi que estaba en la barra en aquel momento por si venía alguien entre clases, le dijo que alguien quería verle en mitad de horario de clases. Cuando se puso tras la barra, vio a ese chico de cabello anaranjado que de vez en cuando iba hasta la mesa de Naruto y que conseguía que se quedaran a solas.

-Hola –saludó el más alto.

-Abrevia, estoy trabajando. –le informó de mala gana.

-Quería hablar contigo acerca de tu amiguito, Naruto.

Eso llamó su atención- ¿Y tú eres?

-Su ex, Yahiko, pero aquí se me conoce como Pain. –aclaró con una sonrisa burlona.

-Vete a clase. –dijo sin más. No sabía que le quería decir acerca del rubio, pero estaba claro que no le daba buena espina ese chico, además de parecer alguien prepotente.

-Me las salto –agregó con una sonrisa irónica-. Bien, voy a contarte un pequeño secretito. –se acercó a la barra un poco más, apoyando en ella las palmas de sus manos para inclinarse-. Acerca tu oído, para que escuches mejor. –disfrutaría aquel momento como nunca antes.

Se cruzó de brazos y no se movió del sitio-. Tengo buen oído.

Tras decir aquello, Pain procedió a contarle todo lo que había tramado hasta ahora. Como hizo para que Naruto cayera en la trampa para así poder divertirse, viendo cómo fracasaba frente a sus narices. Uchiha lo estudiaba con la mirada en silencio. Para ser el ex de Naruto no es que tuviese muy en consideración sus sentimientos, más bien parecía disfrutar con todo aquello y parecía utilizarle como una marioneta. Ahora entendía porqué de la nada el rubio quería ser su amigo e insistía en eso, acechándole. Claro que le molestó la noticia, pero su cara impasible haría verle como si aquello no le importase.

-¿No es gracioso? Nunca tuvo oportunidad contigo. Pobre idiota. Jajaja –echó a reír, disfrutando de su victoria.

Estaba claro que alguien así jamás quiso al rubio y lo único que le importaba era malmeter entre las personas y si le contaba aquello, era para no darle la oportunidad al rubio de disculparse o chafarle su plan de conquista-. Creo que te confundes. No somos amigos. Somos pareja desde hace tiempo.

Borró la sonrisa de su cara y estudió las facciones serias de Uchiha- ¿Cómo dices?

Aprovecharía que el mismo Pain le había contado la historia con pelos y señales para utilizarla en su contra-. Naruto me contó la verdad hace tiempo. Me hizo un favor cuando me lo contó. Él me gustaba desde hacía tiempo, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Así que le perdoné, decidimos salir y bueno, dormimos juntos también por si te interesa saberlo.

Su expresión se mostró seria. La cosa no había salido cómo había planeado. Se suponía que Naruto tenía que volver a sufrir. Que viera que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con nadie-. No me lo creo. ¿Por qué te gustaría alguien como él?

Al ver que su expresión había cambiado totalmente, supo que se tragó su mentira, así que no lo dejaría ahí, pero esta vez, daría una contestación sincera-. Porque sus ojos son inocentes, es sincero, sus labios me parecen carnosos y apetecibles, es amable y simpático, además de atractivo. Tiene un buen trasero y siempre se puede contar con él. ¿Por qué no iba a gustarme alguien así? Es perfecto para mí. Es lo que siempre he deseado tener como pareja.

Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza-. No puede ser verdad.

-¿Qué pasa? Le pediste pruebas si no me contó mal. ¿Quieres que lo hagamos delante de ti una y otra vez para que te cerciores? Está claro que nos importa una mierda lo que la gente piense. Somos felices y punto. El que te lo creas o no, nos trae sin cuidado. –Se acercó unos pasos para estar más cerca-. Otra cosa más –cerró la mano derecha y apretó el puño. Con una rápido movimiento, le dio a Pain un certero puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda. Cuando el otro reaccionó por el golpe, Uchiha le miró con odio y lo agarró con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa con ambas manos para atraerlo más cerca todavía-. Deja a mi novio en paz. Soy muy celoso, así que como me entere de que te acercas a menos de cinco metros de él, esto será lo menos que te haré. ¿Te queda claro? –preguntó, soltando su agarre con genio.

El otro no tuvo más remedio que llevarse una de sus manos a la zona afectada- Qué pérdida de tiempo –añadió al ver que no había conseguido su meta, girando su cuerpo hacia la izquierda para salir de allí a pasos agigantados.

Uchiha esperó hasta que ese malnacido se largó de una vez. Fue entonces cuando se agachó y se sentó en el suelo, llevándose una mano a la frente, intentando asimilar todo lo que había escuchado. Estaba muy enfadado porque ese dobe le estuviese utilizando. Pero tenía una cosa clara. Amaba a Naruto y no podía remediarlo. Ese sentimiento era cada día más fuerte y se apoderaba de él, aunque no se lo hiciese notar al rubio. Sería paciente y esperaría a que Uzumaki le dijese la verdad y ese día, él le confesaría sus sentimientos.

Únicamente esperaba que ese idiota de Pain cumpliera su palabra y no molestase más al rubio, porque cabía la posibilidad de que le contase lo que acababa de suceder y el rubio con su inocente cara lo negase todo y ahí no sabría qué hacer.

_Fin Flash Back_

-Pain me lo contó hace tiempo y tampoco soy idiota. –le informó-. Con mi fuerte carácter rechazo a todos los de mi alrededor –reconoció-, pero tú como si nada apareciste diciendo que querías ser mi amigo y por más que te insultase daba igual, tu más persistías. Era obvio que eso no olía bien. O buscabas algo o querías algo a cambio. –analizó.

Uzumaki se llevó ambas manos al rostro durante unos segundos para cubrirlo al escuchar todo aquello. ¿Y en qué momento Pain le había contado la verdad? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía Sasuke? ¿Por qué no le dijo que sabía que le engañaba? Maldito Pain, ni siquiera dejó que fuera el primero en decirle la verdad a Uchiha. Retiró sus manos para poder hablar, sintiéndose afligido, avergonzado, culpable y a saber cuántas emociones más-. Lo siento, te mentí en eso. Pero con el tiempo me he enamorado de ti de verdad. Mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros. Sólo quería que lo supieras. –habló con sinceridad.

Sasuke se rascó la nuca, mientras escuchaba todo aquello-. Jeh, de verdad que no doy crédito a lo que escucho –le informó, cruzándose ahora de brazos.

Uzumaki se sintió tremendamente mal y eso se reflejaba en su cara sin lugar a dudas-¿Estás muy enfadado?

-En un principio. –confesó-. Aunque no se lo hice demostrar a Pain cuando me lo contó. ¿Pero sabes qué? No puedo creer que todo este tiempo me haya enamorado de ti también, pese a eso e incluso sabiendo la verdad, ese hecho no ha cambiado. –confesó un poco ruborizado.

El rubio se quedó atónito frente a aquella confesión. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos?-. Si los dos nos queremos, eso quiere decir. ¿Qué podemos salir juntos como pareja? –sonrió al pensar en aquella posibilidad.

Sasuke meditó aquellas palabras y mostró media sonrisa en su rostro-. No funcionaría. No sólo por mi carácter, sino también porque no nos conocemos.

¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera lo iba a intentar? ¿Ya se estaba rindiendo?-. Pero de eso se trata, ¿no? Conocernos y enamorarnos más de lo que lo estamos ahora. Si no lo intentamos nunca lo sabremos. Sólo el tiempo dirá si lo nuestro de verdad podría funcionar o no. Sé que te han hecho daño en el pasado, pero a mí también. Además, tu mal carácter no me asusta y sé que no eres sólo eso. He podido ver lo buena persona que eres.

Naruto tenía razón, tenía miedo. Miedo de ser abandonado de nuevo y el rubio se había convertido en alguien bastante importante para él y desde que le conoció, volvió a conocer la felicidad. Una felicidad que creyó que jamás volvería a sentir. Quizá él era la persona indicada y ahora que su madre estaba recuperándose, quizá era el momento de ser feliz. Todo el mundo merecía una oportunidad, incluso él. Sonrió al ver lo rápido que lo había convencido. Siempre estaba allí para él, no importaba como lo tratase- ¿Sabes que quiero besarte desde hace días? –confesó avergonzado.

Sonrió abochornado- ¿Eso es un sí?

-Técnicamente le dije a Pain que éramos pareja y nos acostábamos, así que creo que será mejor cumplir con eso. –sonrió tontamente-. Pero primero, vayamos por pasos.

Naruto no sabía si echarse a reír por lo escuchado. No podía creer que le había dicho a Pain algo así como si nada. Uchiha le contaría después esa historia más detalladamente.

Sasuke separó su espalda y se dio la vuelta, quedando de rodillas y el rubio no tardó en hacer lo mismo, quedando los dos frente a frente. Llevó su mano izquierda hasta la mejilla sonrosada de Naruto, viendo de cerca esos ojos azules-. Tu mundo antes giraba en torno a Pain, pues bien, el mío girará en torno a ti desde ahora. Así que hazme mejor persona, Naruto. Cómo lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Sonrojados, acortaron las distancias y juntaron sus labios despacio, abriendo sus bocas para poder saborear mejor ese beso. Sin poder evitarlo se acariciaron la espalda, hasta romper el beso y finalmente quedar abrazados.

**S&N**

**&FIN&**


End file.
